


Double Je

by Elegy (Elegyy)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegyy/pseuds/Elegy
Summary: Faith est sortie de prison et revient à Sunnydale pour arranger les choses avec Buffy...





	Double Je

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se déroule après la quatrième saison.

Quand Faith, après toutes ces années, avait à nouveau passé le panneau indiquant “Sunnydale”, un frisson l’avait parcouru. Cette ville évoquait en elle trop de mauvais souvenirs. C’était la ville où tout avait commencé et où tout avait fini, dans la douleur d’une lame étincelante plongée dans ses entrailles, dans la trahison ultime d’un changement de corps. La bouche de l’Enfer avait rouvert la plaie de son enfer personnel.

Elle avait erré un moment dans les rues puis s’était retrouvée sans le vouloir dans l’un des nombreux cimetières que comptait la ville. Un endroit suffisamment calme pour que surgissent les vieux démons qui hantaient son esprit torturé.

Assise sur le dossier d'un banc, Faith alluma une cigarette et observa les alentours du cimetière. Rien ne bougeait pour l'instant, il faudrait sans doute attendre que la nuit tombe complètement pour que la Tueuse puisse s'amuser un peu.

Faith tira sur sa cigarette et souffla distraitement la fumée vers le ciel sombre. Après un long moment, elle rajusta son blouson en cuir, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et écrasa le mégot par terre.

 

***

 

Buffy trouvait que le cimetière était beaucoup trop paisible. Ses sens de Tueuse en alerte, elle écouta attentivement et finit par entendre dans un buisson un bruissement imperceptible à tout autre personne normale. Elle s'approcha doucement.

— Alors, on m'épie ? jeta-t-elle au vampire tout en lui décochant un coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre.

Le vampire se releva et se rua sur Buffy. Elle l'évita facilement et se contenta de tendre un pieu sur lequel il s'empala de lui-même. Buffy ne put se retenir de sourire devant le regard ébahi du vampire au moment où il explosa et retomba en poussière.

— Hum, fillette, tu ne devrais pas sourire comme ça... prévint une voix rauque derrière elle.

Buffy se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une dizaine de vampires, assez peu reluisants et plutôt antipathiques, décida-t-elle.

— Je crois que je vais manquer de pieux..., pensa-t-elle tout en repoussant la première attaque d'un coup de poing dans le visage grimaçant d'un des vampires.

Quatre créatures se jetèrent sur elle. Elle décocha un coup de pied circulaire dans la tête du premier, frappa le second dans le ventre qu'elle acheva avec son pieu. Le troisième l'attrapa par derrière tandis que le quatrième la frappa au menton. Abaissant son centre de gravité, elle projeta celui qui la tenait par dessus elle et il atterrit directement sur son comparse.

Les six autres s'avancèrent, menaçants. Les coups se multiplièrent de part et d’autre mais les vampires, forts de leur nombre, commençaient à prendre l'ascendant.

Dans la bataille, Buffy ne vit pas l'ombre fulgurante qui surgit derrière elle, mais elle comprit qu'elle venait d'échapper au couteau que tenait un vampire au dessus d'elle et qui disparut tout à coup dans un nuage de poussière. Deux, trois puis quatre vampires moururent ainsi, se demandant qui pouvait bien être leur deuxième adversaire et pourquoi il fallait qu'ils tombent sur la Tueuse et pas sur une frêle jeune fille terrorisée devant leurs canines. Buffy se débarrassa de son dernier monstre, réalisant soudain qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

— Alors, B., besoin d'un coup de main ? lança la Tueuse brune, les mains sur les hanches.

Les souvenirs de toutes ces années de tuerie, de trahison et de malheurs revinrent subitement dans l'esprit de Buffy et un flot de haine se déversa dans sa tête, faisant serrer ses poings si fort que ses ongles lui firent mal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Faith ?

— Le mal du pays, sans doute... répondit-elle, son éternel sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as rien à faire ici, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pour nous faire encore souffrir, pour essayer de nous tuer ?

— J'ai changé, B. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais j'ai changé.

Faith voyait le doute et la rage dans les yeux verts de Buffy. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas s'attendre à ce que la blonde lui pardonne tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait subir, à elle et à ses amis.

— Tu ne changeras jamais, Faith, tu as eu toutes les chances de le faire et tu as toujours tout gâché.

Buffy se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et déterminé, vers la femme entièrement vêtue de cuir noir.

— Pars, ou je te tue.

Faith ne bougea pas. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et garda ses yeux bruns fixés sur Buffy.

La première attaque surprit Faith : un coup de pied l'atteignit au menton et l'envoya rouler sur une des tombes. Elle se releva, du sang coulant de sa lèvre coupée. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres et goûta le liquide rouge.

— Mmmm, tu ne perds pas la main, B.

La blonde se jeta sur elle. Faith évita un coup de pied dans le ventre, bloqua quelques coups de poings mais ne contre-attaqua pas. Elle se contentait d'encaisser et de repousser l'autre jeune femme sans lui faire de mal.

— Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas, Faith ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça ? demanda Buffy, essoufflée et perplexe devant la passivité de la femme qu'elle avait cru son amie avant l'apparition du maire Wilkins.

— Je ne veux plus me battre, je ne veux plus te faire du mal, B.

Buffy continua à lui lancer des coups de pied. Un coup plus fort que les autres fit tomber Faith, et Buffy la suivit au sol, la plaquant contre l'herbe fraîche du cimetière et immobilisant ses mains avec les siennes. Buffy était assise sur le corps de Faith et les deux femmes se regardaient en silence. Seuls étaient perceptibles leurs souffles rendus bruyants par l'intensité de leur lutte.

— Je te sauve la peau et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? accusa finalement la brune, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'effet que provoquait le contact du corps de Buffy sur le sien...

— J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir sans toi, je l'ai toujours fait.

Faith savait que Buffy mentait mais elle s'abstint prudemment de répondre par une de ces phrases sarcastiques qui étaient devenues sa marque de fabrique.

— Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais, Faith...

Les yeux de Buffy étincelaient de haine, une haine contenue pendant des mois et qui pouvait enfin se déverser sur la personne qui l'avait instillée.

— Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Faith qui se débarrassa aisément du corps de Buffy par une clé de poignet.

— Pas aujourd'hui, répéta Faith en s'éloignant, laissant Buffy interloquée sur le sol, presque frustrée que Faith ne se soit pas battue, qu'elle ne lui ait pas donné une excuse pour la tuer.

Mais elle était encore plus stupéfaite par l'absence de haine dans les yeux de Faith, une haine et une folie qui étaient remplacées par une espèce de lassitude et de tristesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver chez elle.

 

***

 

— Giles, on a un problème.

L'ancien bibliothécaire, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda la jeune fille blonde dont il était l'Observateur et qui avait encore surgi chez lui tard dans la nuit.

— Heu, un problème qui ne pourrait pas attendre demain matin, par exemple ?

— Non. Faith est à Sunnydale.

Giles observa un moment le visage fermé et résolu de Buffy puis l'invita à entrer en soupirant.

— Faith est revenue à Sunnydale...

— Je vous remercie, Giles, mais c'est ce que je viens de dire.

Giles fronça les sourcils un instant.

— Oui, heu, en fait, je savais qu'elle était sortie de prison mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle serait revenue... Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

— En fait, pas grand chose, heu... je l'ai, enfin, nous avons... On s'est un peu battu, enfin surtout moi, mais...

— Elle ne t'a rien dit.

— Disons que je ne lui ai pas laissé vraiment le temps... Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait changé et...

— C'est ce que m'a dit Angel.

— Hein ?

— Angel m'a averti de sa sortie de prison et...

— Parce que vous parlez avec Angel et... Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Avant ou après qu’elle m’ait tranché la gorge ? demanda Buffy d’une voix blanche, effarée d'apprendre que son ancien petit ami et son Observateur se contactent derrière son dos et, qui plus est, à propos de son ennemie jurée.

Le fait que Giles savait que Faith était à nouveau libre et lui avait caché venait seulement de frapper son esprit.

— Heu, oui, en effet, il m’arrive fréquemment de parler avec Angel et il m’a assuré que Faith avait changé. Après être sortie de prison plus tôt que prévu pour bonne conduite...

— Pour bonne conduite ? l’interrompit Buffy sur un ton méprisant. Comment elle a fait ? Elle s’est tapé le directeur ?

Giles, qui venait de se servir une tasse de thé, faillit s’étrangler.

— Buffy ! Après lui avoir jeté un regard qui se voulait désapprobateur, Giles reprit ses explications.

— Après sa sortie de prison donc, Faith a été hébergée par Angel et les a aidé quelques mois. Angel m’a assuré que son comportement avait changé et qu’elle essayait... comment dire... de faire amende honorable, de se racheter.

— C’est bien d’Angel, ça, d’aider une dingue qui a essayé de le tuer. Mais elle a fait semblant, elle ment, comme toujours, pour qu'on baisse notre garde. Et dès qu’on aura le dos tourné, elle va recommencer... objecta Buffy.

— Ecoute, je ne sais pas. Je pense qu’on peut faire confiance à Angel. Même Wesley et Cordélia semblent convaincus de sa bonne foi.

— Comme si Barbie et Ken étaient des références... commenta Buffy, l’air renfrogné.

Giles cacha un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé et observa silencieusement Buffy qui se résolut, au grand soulagement de l’observateur, à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

— OK, Giles mais demain il faut réunir le Scooby Gang, ils doivent savoir que cette garce psychopathe est en ville.

 

***

 

Faith se retourna sur son lit miteux. Après la prison pourtant, ce motel sordide semblait luxueux, presque accueillant. Son corps était encore douloureux des coups de Buffy mais c'était surtout le souvenir de son regard empli de haine qui la meurtrissait le plus. Comme elle regrettait le temps d'avant le maire, quand elles faisaient leurs patrouilles ensemble et qu'elles étaient amies. Un temps où elle aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais, comme d'habitude, Faith avait fui, incapable d'assumer ses sentiments et ses désirs, se réfugiant plutôt dans la haine et la destruction, le côté sombre de sa personnalité qui la submergeait parfois. Elle avait tellement envié la vie de Buffy : un vrai foyer avec l'amour d'une mère, d'un Observateur, d'amis sincères et fidèles, d'un amant. Elle avait désiré Buffy aussi, ardemment, mais cela, Buffy l'ignorait.

Elle se rappela le corps de Buffy sur le sien, la chaleur qui l'avait envahie alors. Se battre la laissait toujours affamée et excitée sexuellement et elle supposait qu’il devait en être de même pour l'autre Tueuse. Soupirant, Faith essaya d'oublier son désir et se laissa envelopper par le sommeil.

 

***

 

— Il semblerait que Faith ait vraiment changé, Angel me l'a assuré, informa un Giles soucieux à l'assemblée de jeunes gens installés devant lui.

— Ah ? Et comment notre beau ténébreux peut-il l'affirmer ? s'enquit Alex, assis sur le canapé avec Anya qui semblait, comme toujours, se désintéresser des affaires du Scooby Gang tant que cela ne concernait pas directement son petit ami.

— Il a passé quelques mois avec elle à Los Angeles et elle les a aidés. Il pense qu'elle est vraiment sincère mais qu'elle est torturée par quelque chose.

— Psychopathe, expliqua simplement Buffy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Angel m'a demandé de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer et de se racheter, plaida Giles devant les regards hostiles que lui jetaient même les deux sorcières, Willow et Tara, qui se tenaient la main.

— Attendons de voir ce qu'elle nous prépare, au moins nous sommes prévenus, acheva Alex d'un air résigné, dont la seule évocation du nom de Faith lui donnait des frissons d’angoisse.

 

***

 

Faith était invisible dans l'obscurité des arbres qui entouraient le campus. Elle venait de tuer un vampire et fumait tranquillement une cigarette en attendant le suivant.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et vit la sorcière blonde qui rentrait probablement dans sa chambre d'étudiante. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Tara. Et elle était avec Red. Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en imaginant les deux femmes ensemble. Qui aurait cru ça de la prude et naïve Willow ?

Tara était fatiguée et se dépêchait de rentrer, laissant Buffy et Willow assez loin derrière elle. Elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba en avant, lâchant ses livres qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Jurant, elle les ramassa à la hâte et ne vit pas la figure grimaçante qui se pencha vers elle.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ? offrit le vampire en agrippant Tara.

Elle lui écrasa l'un de ses livres sur la tête. Le vampire lâcha prise mais ce n'était qu'une caresse pour lui et il attrapa violemment le bras de la sorcière, lui tordant jusqu'à ce que Tara sente une douleur fulgurante traverser son épaule. Elle hurla. Elle vit le vampire ricanant se pencher vers son cou et cria à nouveau, appelant Buffy qu'elle savait proche. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Buffy qui tira le vampire, surpris, en arrière et qui lui décocha un puissant coup de pied dans le visage, faisant tomber une canine par terre.

Faith acheva le vampire et s'approcha de Tara, encore sous le choc non seulement de s'être fait attaquée mais aussi d'avoir été sauvée par Faith. Car Faith n'avait pas été tendre avec elle non plus et les humiliations passées vinrent s'ajouter à la confusion qu'elle ressentait déjà.

— Ca va ? demanda la Tueuse brune avec, Tara n'en revint pas, une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

— J'ai mal au bras, je crois qu'il m'a démis l'épaule...

Faith hocha la tête en observant l’angle improbable qu’avait pris le bras de la sorcière.

— Ne bouge pas, ça va faire mal sur le coup mais après tu te sentiras cinq sur cinq, prévint Faith en se plaçant derrière Tara et en prenant son bras.

D'un coup sec, elle replaça l'épaule. Tara cria au moment précis où Buffy et Willow apparurent. Willow écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

Buffy fonça sur Faith et l'agrippa par les épaules pour lui faire lâcher Tara. Elles roulèrent dans les buissons et Buffy se retrouva à nouveau sur l'autre Tueuse. Faith, surprise, ne put éviter le poing de Buffy qui s'écrasa sur sa tempe et lui fit presque perdre connaissance.

Il y avait tant de haine, tant de douleur, tant de regrets, dans les yeux de la blonde. Au moment où Buffy releva son poing pour la frapper de nouveau, elle entendit Tara crier son nom avec une détermination dans la voix tellement inhabituelle qu’elle stoppa son geste immédiatement.

— Buffy ! Elle ne m'a pas fait de mal ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Un vampire m'a attaqué et m'a déboîté l'épaule. Elle... elle me la remettait quand vous êtes arrivées... expliqua Tara d'une seule traite de peur que Buffy n'assène son poing toujours menaçant au dessus de Faith.

Une lueur d'incrédulité traversa le regard de Buffy qui fixait toujours celui de Faith, immobile sous elle. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, là où l'avait frappé Buffy, et se perdait dans ses cheveux. Buffy voyait toujours cette tristesse et cette résignation dans les yeux de Faith, là où auraient dû se trouver défiance et méchanceté, comme avant. Elle vit aussi autre chose, quelque chose qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise : elle perçut du désir. Elle abaissa son poing et se releva aussitôt, libérant Faith de son étreinte. Celle-ci se releva en titubant, encore étourdie par sa blessure à la tête.

— Tu as deux secondes pour expliquer pourquoi tu es revenue, menaça Buffy, encore troublée par ce qu'elle avait perçu chez Faith.

— Je suis venue pour réparer ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je t'ai fait.

Malgré le sang qui continuait de couler sur son visage, Faith essaya de faire passer dans la profondeur de ses yeux bruns les regrets et les remords sincères qui l’accablaient depuis toutes ces années. Mais Buffy, échaudée par ses multiples trahisons, était difficile à convaincre, sans parler de Willow qui darda sur elle un regard haineux en étreignant Tara d’un air de propriétaire floué.

— Tu peux tout aussi bien repartir, tu ne le pourras jamais, répondit Buffy d’une voix altérée par la colère.

— Buffy, intervint Tara, nous pourrions lui donner une chance de prouver qu'elle est capable de faire autre chose que du mal, et, d'ailleurs, elle l'a déjà montré ce soir avec moi.

Faith regarda Tara avec étonnement, surprise que la jeune femme d’habitude si effacée prenne encore sa défense. Apparemment, la même réflexion avait traversé l’esprit de Buffy et de Willow car elles la dévisagèrent avec tant d’insistance que Tara baissa la tête en rougissant.

Willow se demandait avec horreur si Faith, en remettant l’épaule de Tara, n’avait pas d’une manière ou d’une autre corrompu sa petite amie. Buffy, sachant que ses amis se rallieraient à son avis, s’interrogeait sur la décision à prendre. Elle s'était gardé de révéler aux autres que Faith lui avait sauvé la vie dans le cimetière. Mais cela faisait deux fois que Faith risquait sa vie pour sauver des gens qu'autrefois elle aurait regardé se faire tuer avec un sourire de délectation sur les lèvres.

Buffy fixa Faith un moment en silence et la Tueuse brune sentit, avec un petit frisson désagréable, que sa vie et sa mort se trouvaient en balance à cet instant dans ce simple regard. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu’une Tueuse en colère assortie de deux sorcières déchaînées et puissantes puissent botter son petit cul orgueilleux hors du monde des vivants. Faith se demandait encore quels sorts terrifiants Willow était capable d’invoquer quand le couperet tomba enfin.

— Une seule chance, jeta Buffy, le ton menaçant. Au moindre écart, je te tue.

 

***

 

Giles sentit la tension ambiante dans le groupe d'amis réunis chez lui. La raison de cette tension se tenait devant eux, l'air gêné, et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Les excuses n'étant pas son fort, Faith avait tenté en quelques phrases maladroites de convaincre les autres qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle leur avait fait et qu'elle revenait pour les aider et arranger les choses. En réalité, elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu’ils pouvaient penser ou même de recevoir leur pardon. La seule personne dont elle se souciait et dont elle voulait l'absolution était sa sœur d’armes. Elle n’était revenue que pour elle.

Un silence dubitatif et suspicieux avait suivi et s'éternisait, chacun se rappelant son moment de souffrance causée par la Tueuse brune. Willow sentait encore le couteau de Faith sous sa gorge ; Tara se rappelait les paroles blessantes de Faith dans le corps de Buffy ; Alex imaginait les mains puissantes de la brune en train de l'étrangler ; Anya voyait Alex coucher avec Faith ; Riley se voyait faire l’amour avec Faith dans le corps de Buffy et lui dire qu’il l’aimait ; et Buffy portait le plus lourd fardeau, Faith l’accusant de meurtre, faisant du mal à ses amis, séduisant Angel, empoisonnant Angel, kidnappant sa mère, menaçant tous ceux qu’elle aimait, lui volant son propre corps, couchant avec son petit ami, la trahissant et la blessant encore et encore, jusqu’à essayer de la tuer.

— Bon, dit Giles, interrompant leurs pensées, ce soir, Buffy et toi, vous irez patrouiller ensemble.

— Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! protesta Buffy.

— Là n'est pas la question. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et c'est une nuit de pleine lune, vous ne serez pas trop de deux, répondit Giles d'un ton péremptoire.

Buffy soupira, jeta un regard assassin à Faith, et se leva pour prendre son sac rempli d'armes diverses.

Les deux femmes sortirent dans la nuit étouffante de l'été californien. Aucune ne parla pendant un long moment, marchant côte à côte, Buffy feignant d'ignorer la présence de l'autre.

Sans le savoir, chacune se remémorait les souvenirs de moments similaires. L'excitation qui les prenait avant et après un combat, l'impression unique de partager quelque chose que personne ne pouvait mieux comprendre qu'une autre Tueuse, la similitude de leurs gestes et la complémentarité qu'aucune ne voulait reconnaître, engoncées dans leur fierté. Elles s'étaient senties invincibles, se comprenant sans un mot. Faith avait même réussi, vers la fin, à faire ressentir à Buffy la joie malsaine que lui procuraient les combats et le pouvoir de tuer.

Et Faith avait tout anéanti. Se sentant rejetée et frustrée de ne pas partager la vie de Buffy, elle avait préféré détruire ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais posséder. Emportée par ses désirs de pouvoir absolu, elle avait basculé de l'autre côté, là où Buffy ne pouvait pas la suivre. Faith avait bien tenté de l'entraîner avec elle et Buffy devait reconnaître au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait hésité. Quelque chose chez Faith l'avait toujours attiré : son côté sauvage, si différent d'elle, sa noirceur, sa passion, son impulsivité. Peut-être quelque chose qui avait à voir avec ses vêtements de cuir ou son tatouage. Ou avec sa façon de danser, si sensuelle.

Buffy se surprit à rougir, à quoi pensait-elle ! Elle se força à croire que c'était de l'envie pas de l'attirance. Faith était libre, libre de partir, de vivre comme elle le voulait, alors qu'elle était à tout jamais liée à cette ville et à ses amis. Le devoir de la Tueuse.

— Hé, B., regarde un peu là-bas, Faith l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Un groupe de vampires s'approchait dangereusement de deux jeunes qui avaient eu la malencontreuse idée de poursuivre leur idylle dans l'obscurité du cimetière. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir et, dans une parfaite synchronisation, plantèrent leurs pieux dans le dos des deux vampires les plus proches.

Faith regarda Buffy et lui décocha un sourire de connivence. Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Les vieux réflexes revenaient, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Les vampires furent rapidement éliminés.

— Alors, B., comme au bon vieux temps ? lança Faith avec un sourire malicieux.

Buffy lui rendit son sourire en haussant les épaules.

— On verra.

***

 

Les semaines passèrent. Buffy et Faith continuaient à patrouiller ensemble et, alors que le froid entre elles commençait à s'estomper, leurs techniques s'aiguisaient et leur complémentarité retrouvée éprouvait fortement la population vampirique. Le bruit s'était vite répandu chez les morts-vivants que la Tueuse avait retrouvé sa partenaire de jeu, la Tueuse renégate. Beaucoup commençaient d'ailleurs à envisager d'émigrer dans un lieu plus accueillant, loin des blagues pre-mortem de l'Elue numéro un et du célèbre acharnement sadique précédant le pieu de l'Elue numéro deux.

Malgré ses premières réticences, Buffy appréciait la présence de Faith à ses côtés. Avant le retour de la Bostonienne, Buffy était souvent accompagnée par Riley mais, Buffy devait le reconnaître, le militaire, bien que doué, ne faisait pas le poids face à la Tueuse. Et Buffy avait plus souvent l'impression de devoir veiller sur lui que d'être aidée, chose qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer pour ne pas le froisser. Avec Faith, les combats se déroulaient dans une complicité intuitive et une compréhension immédiate et silencieuse. Il existait une connexion entre elles, connexion que Giles expliquait par leur statut commun de Tueuses. Mais Buffy savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela car avec Kendra, elle n'avait jamais eu de rêves partagés ni ressenti une telle symbiose.

Progressivement, Buffy recommençait à faire confiance à Faith. Les autres membres du Scooby Gang, à part Tara, restaient sur leurs gardes mais faisaient l'effort de l'accueillir à nouveau dans leur groupe. Riley dissimulait son inquiétude et sa jalousie de voir Buffy disparaître chaque soir avec son ancienne ennemie intime. Son orgueil de mâle avait été blessé lorsqu'il avait été évincé des patrouilles quotidiennes. Malgré des protestations véhémentes, Buffy lui avait fait comprendre qu'elles se débrouillaient très bien toutes seules et Alex, compatissant, lui glissa d'un air entendu que c'était "un truc de Tueuses", mettant un terme à la discussion comme si cette expression expliquait tout. Riley, se sentant encore plus à l'écart, comprit surtout qu'il avait dû rater quelques chapitres du manuel _Comment comprendre les Tueuses de vampires en 10 leçons_.

Un soir, après une patrouille ponctuée de combats intenses, Faith proposa à Buffy de finir ensemble la soirée au Bronze pour se détendre. Buffy pensa un instant à appeler Riley ou le reste du Scooby Gang pour qu'ils les rejoignent mais elle se ravisa, espérant que ce serait un moment privilégié pour parler avec Faith et peut-être régler leurs problèmes.

Faith n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de parler puisque, à peine arrivées, elle entraîna Buffy sur la piste où un morceau techno faisait se trémousser les adolescents. Elles se mirent à danser face à face, de plus en plus près, Faith prenant parfois la main de Buffy. Elles dégageaient une telle énergie sensuelle que plusieurs garçons se rapprochèrent. Faith leur jeta un œil dédaigneux et, pour une fois, les ignora, son attention concentrée sur la petite blonde qui évitait son regard. Elles dansèrent en silence pendant une heure, se défiant dans la danse comme elles se défiaient au combat, jusqu'à ce que Buffy capitule et aille s'asseoir sur une banquette. Faith disparut en direction du bar et revint avec un mètre de tequila.

— Voilà les rafraîchissements, dit Faith avec un large sourire.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Buffy, l'air soupçonneux.

— Mélange spécial Tueuses. Bois, ordonna Faith en tapant son verre contre la table et en l'avalant d'un trait.

Elle tendit un verre à Buffy qui l'imita et manqua s'étrangler.

— Ca fait toujours ça la première fois, ça ira mieux avec le deuxième verre, rassura Faith en riant et en tapant dans le dos de Buffy.

— Mais y'a de l'alcool dedans ! s'écria Buffy d'une voix outragée quand elle cessa de tousser.

— Ah ? Tu crois ? répondit Faith innocemment, un sourire malicieux planté sur ses lèvres.

Buffy lui fit les gros yeux mais finit par rire de sa propre naïveté. Faith attaqua son deuxième verre en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Buffy prit une profonde inspiration avant d’avaler le sien. L’alcool lui brûlait la gorge et elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Faith l’observait, un sourire en coin. 

— Allez, le troisième ensemble, lança Buffy, ne voulant pas laisser Faith prendre l’avantage.

Le troisième verre fut avalé cul sec. La chaleur montait aux joues de Buffy et elle se sentait tellement détendue qu'elle attaqua les deux derniers verres dans le quart d’heure qui suivit. Buffy n’avait pas l’habitude de boire. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé et les mouvements ralentis, et elle espérait intérieurement que les deux Faith qui la regardaient d’un air goguenard arrêtent enfin de bouger pour ne pas vomir tout de suite.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer Faith, j'ai trop bu... balbutia-t-elle en ne sachant quelle brune elle devait fixer.

Faith lui jeta un œil moqueur et les deux filles sortirent du club, Buffy s'agrippant au bras de Faith. L’air fit du bien à Buffy mais ses pas n'étaient toujours pas très assurés. Elles prirent des petites rues sombres en riant, Faith racontant ses exploits à Los Angeles.

— Arrête de fanfaronner tout... tout le temps, Faith, je sais que je peux te... te battre quand je veux ! avança Buffy en bafouillant, la langue engluée par l'alcool.

— Tu paries ?

Faith s'arrêta au milieu de la ruelle déserte, les mains sur les hanches, un air de défi planté sur le visage, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Buffy attaqua la première avec un coup de pied sauté que Faith évita facilement. L'alcool rendait les techniques de Buffy moins puissantes et surtout moins précises. Faith, qui retenait ses coups, la balaya d'un coup de pied aux jambes mais Buffy, au lieu de tomber, fit un salto arrière et se retrouva sur ses pieds dans un équilibre approximatif. La bataille se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes, aucune ne prenant l'avantage mais aucune n’étant vraiment au maximum de leurs capacités.

Faith en eut subitement assez. Elle repoussa violemment Buffy contre le mur et, comme celle-ci l'avait fait auparavant dans le cimetière, elle bloqua ses mains au-dessus d'elle avec les siennes. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Leurs souffles rauques étaient la seule chose qui rompait le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre elles alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

Buffy vit à nouveau apparaître ce qui l'avait effrayé dans les yeux de Faith. Un désir sourd, bestial. Elle sentait son corps musclé contre le sien, chaud, qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle sentit aussi une jambe vêtue de cuir s’imposer entre les siennes. Le contact lui fit échapper un soupir. Un sourire carnivore apparut alors sur les lèvres de Faith, un sourire venu de très loin, de son côté sombre et animal, de ce côté qui effrayait Buffy et l'attirait en même temps.

Faith se rapprocha brusquement et l'embrassa d'un baiser violent, sa langue forçant le passage et cherchant la sienne. Buffy tenta de se dégager en vain et finit par s'abandonner, son corps se détendant contre l'autre, sa langue s'entremêlant avec celle de Faith. Elle sentait s’accroître l'excitation provoquée par leur lutte et elle se frotta inconsciemment contre la jambe de Faith.

Sans jamais rompre leur baiser, Faith lâcha ses mains et déboutonna le pantalon de Buffy. Elle glissa une main à l'intérieur et sans attendre, inséra deux doigts dans la moiteur de l'autre Tueuse. Buffy cria, surprise, autant par la violence du geste que par la réalisation qu'elle avait toujours désiré cette intimité dangereuse avec cette femme imprévisible.

Faith abandonna sa bouche et lui mordit cruellement l'épaule tout en continuant à la baiser furieusement. Elle se sentait devenir incontrôlable, son désir submergeant sa raison après tant d'années de refoulement. Les gémissements de Buffy ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa passion et sa violence. Ses doigts rentraient et sortaient rapidement, son autre main agrippant les cheveux de Buffy pour la forcer à la regarder.

— Ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux... lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille pendant que la sueur commençait à dégouliner le long de ses tempes.

Buffy obéit, en gémissant de plus en plus fort, et elle s'efforça de regarder Faith, partagée entre la honte et le plaisir d'être observée en train de jouir. Le regard de Faith était obscurci par le désir et l'effort. Mais dans ces abysses souvent insondables, Buffy discerna aussi, non sans une certaine inquiétude, la folie, le triomphe et le pouvoir.

— Vas-y... Maintenant ! lui intima Faith d'une voix rauque en accélérant encore ses mouvements en elle.

Buffy, la tête rejetée en arrière, poussa un cri long et presque douloureux et se laissa emporter par la puissance de son orgasme, les doigts cramponnés aux épaules de Faith où elle dessina des griffures sanglantes.

Faith attendit que cessent les derniers spasmes autour de ses doigts avant de les retirer doucement et de les approcher de la bouche de Buffy. Buffy les suça langoureusement, goûtant sa propre saveur intime. Depuis leur départ du club, l'alcool lui donnait l’impression d’être sortie de son corps et elle se regardait faire des choses qu’elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire.

Faith retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue. Le baiser était toujours aussi brutal et Buffy se dit que Faith baisait comme elle vivait : en se battant, sans répit, avec violence et détermination.

La tenant toujours par les cheveux, elle fit s'agenouiller Buffy devant elle et déboutonna son pantalon en cuir de l'autre main. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Buffy savait que sa position de soumission excitait les désirs de pouvoir de l'autre femme. Dans les yeux de Faith brillait la même compréhension.

Faith attira le visage de Buffy entre ses jambes. Buffy se rendit compte qu'elle brûlait de voir le même regard d'abandon dans les yeux de Faith, ce qui lui insuffla l'étincelle de courage pour ouvrir sa bouche et caresser le sexe offert avec sa langue. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais les gémissements qu'elle entendit bientôt au-dessus d'elle lui firent comprendre qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. La main cramponnée à ses cheveux lui faisait mal et l'empêchait de pouvoir regarder Faith, dont les soupirs redoublaient et les muscles se tendaient.

Faith savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle avait déjà failli jouir rien qu'en regardant l'extase de Buffy. La chaleur qui montait dans son corps commençait à la submerger, elle sentait la langue de Buffy accélérer ses caresses sur son clitoris. Elle avait envie de lui arracher les cheveux rien que pour l'avoir mise dans cet état de faiblesse, de vulnérabilité. Sa prise se resserra au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait venir l'orgasme, provoquant une délicieuse douleur chez Buffy. Puis, une violente vague de plaisir déferla subitement et Faith, poussant un cri sourd, faillit tomber en arrière.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et fit remonter Buffy jusqu'à hauteur de visage. Elle l'embrassa, cette fois plus doucement, et la serra contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu’à ce que Faith se mette à parler.

— Tu vois, B. Toi et moi, on est pareilles. Sauf que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Comme une douche froide, ces paroles réveillèrent l’esprit conscient et raisonnable de Buffy et l’énormité de ce qu'elles venaient de faire la frappa soudain. Elle repoussa l'étreinte de Faith, les yeux agrandis par la colère et la culpabilité.

— Non ! Ce... Ce n'est pas possible! Tu... Tu as abusé de moi ! Tu... Tu as profité de moi parce que j'étais saoule et...

Buffy ne put supporter le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur le visage de Faith. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle s'enfuit, courant à perdre haleine dans les rues de Sunnydale.

 

***

 

Dans les bras de Riley qui dormait paisiblement, Buffy ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle se passait et se repassait le film de cette nuit avec Faith.

Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve ?

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner dans une telle débauche ?

Comment avait-elle pu aimer ça ?, lui rappela une partie de son esprit qu'elle ne pouvait faire taire.

Elle effaça aussitôt cette pensée, se concentrant sur sa colère. Faith avait abusé de sa faiblesse d'un soir alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne supportait pas bien l'alcool. Elle l'avait fait boire, ça, elle s'en souvenait très bien.

Cette fille était une salope, une vraie salope. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle faisait le mal partout où elle allait et d'ailleurs, elle lui avait fait mal. Buffy avait encore la sensation des doigts de Faith en elle, de leur mouvement brutal et régulier... Mais cela avait été tellement intense, plus fort qu'avec Riley ou même Angel. Elle n'avait jamais joui comme ça...

Buffy sentit les larmes monter à nouveau et elle tenta d'étouffer le bruit de ces pleurs dans l'oreiller.

 

***

 

Toujours appuyée contre le mur, Faith alluma une cigarette. Elle suivit des yeux la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. La ruelle était toujours silencieuse, un calme seulement troublé de temps en temps par le bruit d'un rat effleurant une poubelle.

Faith se sentait enfin vidée : une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait en paix. Et presque heureuse. Elle esquissa un sourire en se remémorant les événements qui avaient précédé la fuite de Buffy. Elle regarda ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche, essayant de retrouver le goût salé de la femme qu'elle avait possédée.

 

***

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Buffy, rongée par la culpabilité, resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre d’étudiante et passa le reste de son temps libre avec Riley. Quand Willow s’inquiéta de son air préoccupé et de son comportement subitement distant avec Faith, elle resta évasive, prétextant être fatiguée et vouloir rester avec son petit ami. Riley, inconscient des sentiments qui la torturaient, se réjouissait quant à lui de revoir Buffy de nouveau à ses côtés.

Pendant les réunions chez Giles, où elles étaient forcées de se rencontrer, Buffy évitait soigneusement le regard de Faith. Lovée contre Riley, elle se montrait exagérément démonstrative de leur amour. Faith se contentait de les regarder en souriant, arborant son éternelle façade d'impassibilité et d'indifférence. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'essayait de faire Buffy. Ou plutôt de faire croire.

Mais Faith savait qu'elle avait gagné, elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait perçu le désir partagé dans le regard de Buffy l'autre nuit. Un désir aussi enfoui et aussi ancien que celui qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait presque pu partir maintenant et retourner à Los Angeles. Mais elle avait encore besoin de ressentir ce désir, elle avait encore besoin de retrouver cet abandon, ce total dévouement dans le regard de Buffy lorsqu'elle avait joui.

Buffy avait réussi à convaincre Giles que les patrouilles seraient plus utiles si chacune inspectait un coin différent de Sunnydale. Et ainsi, Buffy était parvenue à éloigner Faith. Mais Faith était déterminée : elle avait attendu des années, elle attendrait bien encore quelques jours.

 

***

 

Une semaine s'écoula pendant laquelle Buffy essaya d’oublier Faith et le souvenir de son corps contre le sien. Elle essaya d’oublier qu’elle s’était sentie enfin vivante et puissante dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se convaincre que Riley l’aimait et qu’elle l’aimait. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il était si gentil, si doux, et si... ennuyeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle soit attirée par des gens torturés, sombres et potentiellement dangereux ? Après un vampire désespéré, une Tueuse psychopathe et perverse... Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu’un de normal pour une fois ? Comme Riley.

Mais ce qu’elle ressentait pour Faith datait d’avant Riley, en fait de la première fois qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées, réalisa Buffy. Un lien passionnel s’était créé depuis ce jour-là, un lien qui les avait amenées indifféremment à partager des rêves prophétiques, à se battre ensemble à la perfection, à s’affronter l’une l’autre jusqu’à la mort, ou à se baiser furieusement dans une ruelle sale. Elle ne pouvait nier ce lien ni son attirance pour l’autre Tueuse mais elle essayait de se convaincre que Faith l’entraînerait dans une passion destructrice alors que Riley lui offrait un avenir rassurant.

Elle était presque convaincue jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, les membres du Scooby Gang décident de passer une soirée au Bronze.

Buffy, Riley, Alex et Willow dansaient sur la piste. Tara et Anya restaient assises sur la banquette, sirotant leur verre. Faith, debout dans un coin isolé de la boîte, observait Buffy en fumant distraitement une cigarette. Buffy sentait depuis un moment le regard posé sur elle, insistant et troublant. Elle sentait qu'il détaillait chaque partie de son corps, la déshabillait. Il lui donnait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Faisant un petit signe à Riley, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles pour se rafraîchir.

Buffy s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau et rentra dans une cabine. Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Faith, qui, devinant ses pensées, bloqua la porte avec son pied. Elle souriait malicieusement, presque vicieusement, de ce sourire qui mettait toujours les autres mal à l'aise. Faith se repaissait de cette impression qu'elle suscitait chez les autres, cela lui donnait conscience de son pouvoir de séduction, de son pouvoir sexuel.

Faith rentra lentement dans la cabine, comme un prédateur, obligeant Buffy à reculer et à s'aplatir contre l'une des parois. Faith vit les pupilles de Buffy se dilater. Peur ou désir? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle puis passa ses mains autour du cou de Buffy, l'une de ses mains caressant les cheveux blonds. Buffy fit une tentative pour se dégager mais Faith attrapa ses mains et les coinça derrière elle, contre le mur. Faith appuya son corps contre le sien et s'approcha de son oreille. Par ce contact, elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Buffy, qui battait de plus en plus fort.

— Dis-moi que tu le veux...

— Tu te... te trompes... Tu... tu m'as saoulée et tu as profité de moi ! Je... Je n'étais pas... dans mon état normal... réussit difficilement à articuler Buffy, gênée par le poids du corps de Faith contre elle mais aussi par l'émotion qui la traversait.

— Conneries ! Tu le voulais aussi. Tu me voulais, souffla Faith, imperturbable.

Buffy était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, déchirée entre sa colère et son désir.

— Dis-le moi... répéta Faith, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

Le souffle de Buffy s'accéléra, elle commençait à étouffer dans cette cabine qui semblait rétrécir autour d'elles.

— Dis-le...

La tension devenait insupportable. Faith avait à nouveau placé sa jambe entre celles de Buffy et le moindre mouvement provoquait une onde de plaisir presque douloureuse dans son ventre.

— Dis-le...

Buffy ne tenait plus, des gouttelettes de sueur commençaient à perler au coin de son front. Elle savait que Faith prenait plaisir à cette torture et elle ne voulait pas céder.

— Dis-le...

Ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de Faith devenaient moites, et, elle s'en rendit compte à contrecœur, d'autres endroits de son corps devenaient aussi de plus en plus humides.

— Dis-le...

Buffy avala sa salive avec difficulté. Faith sentait ses seins se durcir contre son corps.

— Dis-le...

— Faith...

— Quoi ?

— Faith...

— Dis-le...

— Faith... Prends-moi ! jeta Buffy, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Le cœur de Faith s'arrêta le temps d'un battement puis reprit sa course.

— Redis-le...

— Prends-moi, prends-moi comme l'autre fois, fais-moi mal, fais ce que tu veux, mais baise-moi !...

Faith relâcha les mains de Buffy et plongea son regard brun dans le sien, un sourire victorieux planté sur ses lèvres.

Puis, sans un mot, elle sortit lentement de la cabine et s'en alla.

Buffy s'effondra sur le carrelage froid, le menton posé sur ses genoux, et pleura de frustration et de honte, son corps rempli d’un tel désir inassouvi qu'elle en avait presque mal.

 

***

 

Quand elle sortit finalement des toilettes, elle savait que Faith était partie du Bronze.

Sans prévenir ses amis et oubliant Riley, Buffy quitta le club et s'enfonça dans la nuit en direction du cimetière. Une rage sourde émanait de tout son être. Le pauvre vampire qui se plaça en travers de son chemin en espérant se repaître n'eut droit qu'à un bref coup d'œil méprisant avant de s'éparpiller, ne comprenant sans doute jamais comment un pieu avait pu arriver si vite dans son cœur mort.

Après quelques minutes, Buffy, dans l'obscurité, finit par apercevoir le bout rouge d'une cigarette.

— C'est moi que tu cherches, B. ? demanda Faith en descendant de son banc.

Elle eut juste le temps de jeter sa cigarette pour éviter le coup de pied fulgurant qui arrivait.

— Ouh ! Toujours besoin d'une petite bagarre pour t'échauffer, B. ? lança Faith en bloquant un nouveau coup de pied.

Dans sa rage, Buffy ne voyait presque plus rien et les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau, l'aveuglant davantage.

Faith arrêta sa furie d'un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya à terre, le souffle coupé. Comme l'avait fait Buffy la première fois, Faith s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre mais n'essaya pas de bloquer ses mains. Buffy respirait péniblement mais commença à se calmer.

— Tu... Tu es... une vraie garce, tu sais ça ? articula Buffy entre deux inspirations difficiles.

Faith fit une moue provocante.

— Je sais... Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes... répondit Faith en faisant remonter le tee-shirt de Buffy jusqu'à ce que son soutien-gorge apparaisse.

Elle le dégrafa et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine dénudée. Buffy frissonna, trop fatiguée pour protester. Faith caressa doucement ses seins puis les pinça subitement, faisant sursauter Buffy. Faith se pencha et, se reculant légèrement, elle fit courir sa langue du nombril jusqu'à l'oreille de la Tueuse blonde qui gémit de plaisir. Sa langue revint se poser sur l'un des seins qu'elle mordit, envoyant des éclairs douloureux dans le ventre de Buffy.

— Garce !

— Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit... lui répondit Faith avec un sourire sadique.

Faith fit descendre le pantalon de Buffy légèrement sur ses jambes. Buffy sentit une main se poser sur son sexe, puis deux doigts entrer brutalement. Faith ne quittait pas Buffy du regard, guettant chaque réaction, de douleur ou de plaisir, ou de l'association des deux. Quand elle pénétra la Tueuse, elle lut dans ses yeux un mélange de stupéfaction outragée et de désir enfin comblé.

Faith embrassa Buffy, violemment, passionnément, leurs deux langues se battant tour à tour. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts poursuivant leur course à l'intérieur du corps de Buffy. Buffy gémissait, se demandant comment son corps pouvait avoir tant envie de la violence de Faith.

Faith inséra un troisième doigt et sentit les hanches de Buffy remuer en rythme à la rencontre de sa main. Faith n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Elle le fit savoir en tirant brutalement les cheveux de la blonde, lui faisant arquer le dos. Buffy cria et se débattit un instant mais la poigne de Faith était sans appel. La rage et le désir transparaissaient dans leurs yeux quand elles se regardèrent, se défiant silencieusement.

Faith accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et Buffy sentit alors monter la chaleur délivrante de son orgasme. Comme pour se venger, Buffy attrapa Faith par le cou et la plaqua contre elle, l'empêchant ainsi de se repaître de la vue de son abandon. Plantant alors ses dents dans l'épaule de la Tueuse brune pour étouffer son cri ultime, elle se laissa envahir par le plaisir, son corps en sueur tremblant de spasmes incontrôlables.

Faith retira ses doigts presque engourdis par l'effort et se défit de l'étreinte de Buffy, la colère brillant encore dans ses yeux. Buffy esquissa un sourire de revanche. Faith lui rendit son sourire, acceptant le jeu.

— Bien...

Faith se redressa, toujours assise sur Buffy, et retira son débardeur. Buffy, les yeux fixés sur les seins bronzés et percés de Faith, se dit qu'elle venait de confirmer certaines rumeurs. Des rumeurs selon lesquelles Faith ne s'embarrassait pas d'un quelconque vêtement lorsqu'elle faisait du bronzage et surtout que la brune aimait les sexualités, disons... alternatives, termina Buffy dans sa tête. Sur ce dernier point, le comportement de Faith lors de leurs étreintes était d'ailleurs suffisamment explicite, ajouta-t-elle en elle-même avec une certaine angoisse.

Buffy se redressa et chercha un assentiment dans le regard obscur de Faith. N'y trouvant qu'un air de défi, elle se décida à prendre l'un des seins dans sa bouche, triturant légèrement l'anneau entre ses dents pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient le pantalon de Faith.

Sa langue passait d'un anneau à l'autre, ses dents mordillant parfois les mamelons bruns, tandis que sa main se glissait à l'intérieur du pantalon, provoquant un premier soupir de plaisir.

Mais Buffy prenait trop d'autonomie au goût de Faith. Elle l'écarta violemment de sa poitrine mais poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur quand elle sentit qu'elle arrachait presque un anneau dans le mouvement. Ses yeux dardant des éclairs, elle attira brusquement Buffy dont elle mordit les lèvres en l'embrassant, en guise de punition. Elle la repoussa sur le sol et, attrapant la main de la Tueuse, enfonça elle-même les doigts tremblants de Buffy au fond d'elle. Buffy sentait la chaleur et la moiteur d'une autre femme pour la première fois, une femme qui, à cet instant, la chevauchait les yeux fermés, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Buffy, fascinée, suivait avec attention les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur le front de Faith, couraient le long de son cou, s'insinuaient entre ses seins, et se perdaient dans son intimité. Faith tenait toujours la main de Buffy fermement pour instiller le rythme qu'elle-même avait décidé de donner aux doigts insérés en elle. Ne jamais perdre le contrôle, se dit Buffy, ne jamais perdre le contrôle, ne jamais s'abandonner, ne jamais faire confiance. Tel était le credo de Faith, réalisa Buffy, qui avait l'impression à la fois excitante et désagréable de servir d'objet sexuel à l'autre Tueuse.

Buffy sentit une vague de désir intense la parcourir alors qu'elle observait, silencieuse, le mouvement régulier des hanches de Faith qui montaient et redescendaient sur sa main, l'écrasant presque, son dos arqué, une main posé sur le sol derrière elle pour garder l'équilibre et l'autre cramponnée à la sienne, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux sombres, les yeux désespérément fermés, concentrés sur son plaisir. Buffy aurait voulu que l'autre la regarde, qu'elle l'inclut dans son monde torturé. Buffy se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, hésita un instant, puis demanda, comme une prière : "Faith, regarde-moi..."

En entendant cette voix, Faith eut l'impression qu’on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle isolait Buffy en l'ignorant mais elle n'osait pas la regarder, ce serait trop... intime, acheva-t-elle avec répugnance. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt jouir, Faith essaya de se convaincre qu'elle ne devait, ne pouvait pas, se laisser aller.

Et puis Buffy retira la main de Faith qui maintenait ses doigts en elle, Faith ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment elle la laissait faire ça, et Buffy poursuivit elle-même le mouvement, enfonçant ses doigts de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, suivant le rythme extatique de la voix grave de Faith.

Et quand le plaisir la submergea, alors Faith ouvrit les yeux. Et s'abandonna finalement dans ceux de l'autre Tueuse qui découvrit, stupéfaite, quelque chose d'inattendu dans le regard de Faith.

De l'amour.

 

***

 

Quand Buffy arriva au motel sordide dans lequel vivait Faith, elle savait déjà qu'elle était partie.

Dans le cimetière, après s'être dégagée de l'étreinte de Buffy, Faith s'était rhabillée rapidement et, sans un mot, était partie en courant. Buffy avait pu néanmoins apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, pensa Buffy, Faith avait fui.

Elle vérifia le départ de Faith auprès de l'hôtelier et rentra chez elle. Après avoir fourré rapidement quelques vêtements dans un sac à dos, ajouté quelques pieux et laissé une note pour sa mère, Buffy se mit en route pour Los Angeles.

— Tu avais raison, Faith. Nous sommes pareilles, dit Buffy, sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait tout haut. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu m'aimes.

 

 

******

 

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

A suivre dans "Le Choix"

 

 

 


End file.
